criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Climb the Murder
Climb the Murder is third fanmade case in Atlanta Bay. It takes place in School, district based in Atlanta Bay. Previously... One of the reasons why Ellen murdered Ramona is beacuse Ramona wanted to tell the Police who the Chit-Chaters leader was. Ellen told the player that Ramona and [http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Stewart Freddy] were part of The Chit-Chaters. It is also revalved that "The Teller" in The Chit-Chaters is the hacker named The @rtist. Cathy was informed and warned to look around the I.T. Classroom for some suspicious activities. Plot Frank and Player went to School for the Rope Climbing competition to support Andrew Stern, son of Ambassador Jessica Stern. Andrew was the first one to climb the rope but before he could even reach the top, the rope was cut and Andrew died. Some suspects showed up: the victim's Mother (Jessica Stern), the victim's father and Mini-Market manager (Joe Stern), the victim's trainer who found out Andrew was cheating on competition (Chad Baker), the school Dean (Donna Walker), and The @rtist. Killer was Joe Stern. Joe said that Andrew was always stealing from his Mini-Market for some group named The Chit-Chaters. Joe also told that he did not belived in The Chit-Chaters until Frank and Player told him that The Chit-Chaters were real. Joe got 50 years in prison for murdering the child. In School in Chaos (3/5), The @rtist attacked agian. They told the Pacific Bay School some information about the school Dean Donna Walker, such as where she lives and her phone number. But that was not all, it was revalved that one of the Chit-Chaters members would murder the school cook. Will the team come at time to warn the school cook or will they be too late? Summary Victim: * Andrew Stern '''(fell from the top of the rope.) Murder Weapon: * '''Falling Killer: * Joe Stern Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer wears Blue. * The Killer drinks Coffee. * The Killer takes Vitamins. * The Killer is a Man. * The Killer has Brown Eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate School gym.(Clues: Victim's Body, Rope; New Suspect: Jessica Stern.) * Autopsy Victim's Body.(18:00:00) * Talk to Jessica about her son's death.(New Crime Scene: Jessica's Flat.) * Examine Rope.(Result: Salvia.) * Analyze Salvia.(03:00:00) * Investigate Jessica's Flat.(Clues: Faded Note; New Suspect: Joe Stern.) * Ask Joe why is he in Jessica's Flat. * Examine Faded Note. * Talk to Chad Baker about Andrew.(Prestiqe: Examine Faded Note.) * Get Result Salvia.(Arrtibute: The Killer drinks Coffee.) * Get Result Victim's Body.(Arrtibute: The Killer wears Blue.) * Go to Chapter 2.(1 star.) Chapter 2: * Ask Donna about third child murder in a row.(Updated: Donna Walker drinks Coffee; New Crime Scene: Mini-Market.) * Investigate Mini-Market.(Clues: CCTV Camera, USB Key.) * Analyze USB Key.(09:00:00) * Examine CCTV Camera.(Result: Unlocked CCTV Camera.) * Analyze CCTV Camera.(12:00:00) * Get Result USB Key.(New Suspect: The @rtist.) * Ask The @rtist why is they's USB Key in Mini-Market.(Updated: The @rtist drinks Coffee.) * Get Result CCTV Camera. * Talk to Joe about Andrew stealing from his Mini-Market.(Prestiqe: Get Result CCTV Camera; Updated: Joe Stern Drinks Coffee; New Crime Scene: Rope's Top.) * Investigate Rope's Top.(Clues: Bottle.) * Examine Bottle.(Result: Vitamins Bottle.) * Analyze Vitamins Bottle.(12:00:00) * Get Result Vitamins Bottle.(Arrtibute: The Killer takes Vitamins.) * Go to Chapter 3.(1 star.) Chapter 3: * Investigate Sofa.(Clues: Faded Note, Jessica's Computer.) * Examine Faded Note. * Talk to Jessica about Hate Note from Andrew.(Updated: Jessica Stern drinks Coffee and takes Vitamins, Joe Stern and Donna Walker takes Vitamins; Prestiqe: Examine Faded Note.) * Examine Jessica's Computer.(Result: Unlocked Computer.) * Analyze Jessica's Computer.(12:00:00) * Get Result Jessica's Computer.(Updated: The @rtist takes Vitamins.) * Talk to Chad about e-mail on Jessica's Computer.(Updated: Chad Baker takes Vitamins; New Crime Scene: Cash Register. * Investigate Cash Register.(Clues: Coffee Cup.) * Examine Coffee Cup.(Result: Salvia.) * Analyze Salvia.(12:00:00) * Get Result Salvia.(Arrtibute: The Killer is a man and The Killer has Brown Eyes.) * Take care of The Killer now. * Go to School in Chaos (3/5).(1 star.) School in Chaos (3/5): * Ask Cathy about suspicios activitis. * Investigate School Gym.(Clues: USB Key.) * Examine USB Key.(Result: Unlocked USB Key.) * Analyze USB Key.(09:00:00) * Get Result USB Key. * Warn Donna about the The Chit-Chaters plan to murder School cook.(Reward: Burger.) * Talk to Jessica about her brother's arrest.(Avalible after unlocking School in Chaos (3/5).) * Investigate Mini-Market.(Clues: Will.) * Analyze Will.(06:00:00) * Get Result Will.(Result: Jessica is new mini-market manager.) * Tell Jessica good news.(Reward: Manager outfit.) * Investigate Jessica's Flat.(Clues: Faded Picture.) * Examine Faded Picture.(Result: Picture of Jessica and Andrew.) * Give Picture back to Jessica.(Reward: 20 000 coins.) * Go to next case.(1 star.) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Atlanta Bay Category:School